


Every Mark Has Its Meaning

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's absolutely positive that Cougar's got a tattoo <i>some</i>where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Mark Has Its Meaning

Cougar's got ink, Jensen knows. Nothing you can see right off, nothing that would identify him at a glance. He's too smart for that. But Jensen knows, he's absolutely positive that Cougar's got a tattoo _some_where.

They dress and undress in front of each other often enough that Jensen has seen the clean, smooth planes of Cougar's body, the most obvious places that are all beautiful brown skin and no ink, shoulders, chest, back. There's nothing on Cougar's stomach or thighs, and Jensen's starting to get weirded out by the complete and utter lack of any kind of tattoo. Pooch has his bird; Aisha has the bands on her arm, and Jensen's smart enough not to go looking for more than that; among Clay's wide and varied tattoos is his social security number etched into his inner thigh, which is more paranoid than even Jensen wants to think about. Jensen's own tattoo is stupid but he loves it. He got it when he was drunk in a town full of co-eds on spring break. It reminds him he's damn lucky - coming out that with a bull on his arm is nothing compared to what could have happened.

Cougar, though. He's got to have something on him, some remembrance of his past or his heritage or a lover or his mother... something.

When they get each other off the first time, in the mud and boredom of Columbia, Jensen thanks his lucky stars for the handjob and the feel of Cougar's breath against his face. He doesn't dare hope for more.

It happens again in the heat of Miami, before everything goes wrong with Roque, when Aisha has them all riled and Clay's getting some but the rest of them are just panting like dogs in heat. It's more leisurely then. Jensen takes his time because while their last tryst was something to remember, he wants something just a little longer for his late night jerk-off material.

"Wait, wait," Jensen says, breathing hard and holding on, pressing the heel of a hand against his cock savagely. Cougar's got him pinned against the wall, and normally he'd roll with that, but he wants to taste Cougar, and get a close up view of some of the skin he doesn't get to see, even when they're all living in each other's pockets. He flips Cougar around, a quick jab to his hipbone enough to startle him and get him to move. A strongarm move pushes him back against the wall and Jensen is on his knees before Cougar can complain, smelling the dark hair that curls around Cougar's cock, the sweat and warmth and musk. He licks a stripe up Cougar's cock experimentally, and Cougar's hat scrapes against the wall as he throws his head back.

He looks at Cougar's cock discerningly; no piercings or ink, not surprising, but none on his abs either, or his inner thighs, which Jensen pries apart so he can suck on Cougar's balls for a while. Cougar's breath hitches, which is about the extent of the sound Cougar ever makes. When Jensen's done a thorough inspection of the skin, he gets down to the real cocksucking, and Cougar gasps and shakes and says one soft 'fuck' when he comes in Jensen's mouth.

_Third time's the charm_, Jensen thinks when Cougar gives him the significant look in Malta and wanders off to his bedroom. Jensen follows, hoping to hell he hasn't actually misread the look, because that could be awkward, and also because... a bedroom. Where he can strip Cougar naked and lick every inch of his skin and finally satisfy his curiosity.

When he clears his throat and knocks on the door, Cougar's voice calls from inside. "Come."

Only Cougar could say that without sounding ridiculous, like an overwrought Shakespearian actor or Jean-Luc Picard, and Jensen takes a deep breath and lets himself in. He's steeled himself for a misunderstanding, or a pair of beautiful women on Cougar's bed, or just about anything bad he can imagine - and he's got a pretty good imagination.

He hasn't steeled himself against a naked Cougar in the middle of the room, holding ink and a handmade tattooing pen. Jensen's heart stutters and stops, his breath stuck in his throat while time slows to a standstill. He wishes for his lungs to just take a breath already so his heart can start beating again.

"Never got one," Cougar says, holding out the crude pen and jar of ink. Why Cougar knows how to tattoo, Jensen will ask later, but for now, he takes the stuff and puts it on floor by the bed.

Jensen runs a hand over Cougar's ribs and says, "Let me find the perfect spot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/), for beta, and [](http://healingmirth.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**healingmirth**](http://healingmirth.dreamwidth.org/) for the title suggestion!
> 
> **ETA:** Well, damn. Now that I've got the DVD I'll be damned if there wasn't a completely obvious tat right on Cougar's left pec. :( I guess this is now an AU.


End file.
